


treating aliens like they're human is a dangerous game

by Neroso



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, I'm so sorry for this, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroso/pseuds/Neroso
Summary: Allura goes into heat, which Hunk does not realize until after she's had her way with him.





	treating aliens like they're human is a dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> This is not nice, nor does it have a particularly happy ending. It is also entirely unedited. You've been warned.

In hindsight, it was far too much to expect Alteans to be _just_ like magic space-humans. Naturally, in hindsight, there would be biological differences between the two.

Sure, Hunk knew Alteans didn’t get brain freeze like humans did and apparently only drank milk as infants. Sure, Allura could power the entire castle battleship with one large crystal and her magic holy blood, which didn’t actually need to leave her body in order to work, much to his relief. Sure, Allura was a shapeshifter, yeah, she had cute markings on her face that kind of looked like hearts from a distance and sometimes glowed, fine, she had pointy ears, all that stuff was just _whatever._

Ultimately, Coran and Allura were very, very human. And ultimately, that had resulted in Hunk thinking of them as just like humans.

His mistake.

Well, his first mistake. There were six mistakes that all factored into his current position, assuming Allura was just like him was simply the first on a long train.

The next would’ve been when Hunk smelled something weird from Allura, and assumed it was just alien B.O. So she was sweaty and hadn’t showered in a day or two! They were all stressed out, fighting Galra and planning a revolution and running a coalition, he couldn’t fault a single soul for not showering recently. Lance was the only one who cared enough about personal appearances to shower _every_ day, Allura being a little smelly was no business of his and nothing he would ever be rude enough to comment on.

The third mistake was pulling late nights like he had. They were busy, and he needed to stay on top of his duties, but he also liked to unwind with a little baking or tinkering with some of Team Punk’s projects. Pidge was eager to get what was basically the equivalent of an ancient Altean space-roomba up and running, but Hunk was struggling with the hovertech—just a little! So he’d been up late making good food and trying various screw sizes for a couple nights in a row, and wasn’t as on top of the ball as Shiro kept stressing they needed to be.

The fourth mistake was staying put after Lotor’s head jerked up suddenly when Allura entered the lounge, looking stressed and frazzled, and excused himself. If Lotor had somewhere to be, or wanted to avoid Allura when she looked like she was nursing a hangover and her period simultaneously, that was Lotor’s business.

The fifth was approaching Allura in that state, alone, in the lounge, which she could lock with her brain since the ship responded to her holy blood and hers alone, while she was so clearly agitated and smelling like nothing Hunk’s nose had ever encountered before. He was worried. Wanted to know if she was okay.

His sixth mistake was touching the skin of her shoulder, his pinky resting on top of her sweat-stained tank top and the rest of his palm resting warm and solid on her skin. It was an affectionate gesture, one of concern, but Hunk should’ve remembered that even for humans, such a thing could be construed as an action of intent.

Faster than he knew Allura could move, she spun and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, knocking his legs out and slamming him down on the floor of the lounge, perched atop him. He heard the doors lock and the lights dimmed, disorienting him further, and he barely got his hands up on her shoulders with his thoughts scattering like dice.

He apologized, told her it was just him, he was just concerned, sorry to startle her, but he tapered off, looking with dawning horror at her face. She didn’t look startled, she looked deranged. Her eyes were wider than he’d ever seen them and her pupils were absolutely cavernous, her gemstone irises mere circlets around the black holes that bore into him. Her skin was on _fire_ underneath his hands.

“Allura?”

Her fists tugged at the neck of his jacket and he found himself getting lifted off the ground, terror petrifying him where he was. She dipped, her nose grazing against the outer shell of his ear, and his fingers reflexively dug into the too-hot skin of her shoulders as she breathed out, a shaky exhale against his ear. Hot, too hot, her whole body radiated heat, what was happening, god what was that _smell?_ Then, with all the grace of a serpent, a predator, her head swayed out and lower, then back in, and her lips grazed his neck, breathing in through her nose deep, in a way that made Hunk cold in his core. A joke about a microwaved burrito niggled in the back of his head, but he was pretty sure that was just his sense of humor trying to cope with the fact that Allura was terrifying him.

Then her lips sealed on the skin of his neck, and he jerked, shoving at her shoulders. He called out to her again, over and over, growing panic in his voice as he _couldn’t shove her off_ and she didn’t listen to him, just sucked hard enough to bruise and bit the place she sucked. She licked from the opening of his shirt up to his jaw, and he tried, vainly, to headbutt her, but she was finally pulling up. Her eyes still looked mad, but no longer agitated-insane. Now she acted with purpose, looking down at him as one might a corpse ready to be butchered. All sense, pragmatism and practicality, laced with what Hunk now understood was lust.

In his defense, he tried to get away. But Allura wasn’t human, and her size was a deceptive indicator of her strength. Her fingernails were just a shapeshift away from claws, her canines just shy of fangs, she wasn’t human, and Hunk was. And between the two species, one was demonstrably superior.

His shirt got ruined first, her claws slicing through the fabric like scissors through wrapping paper. He took a swing at her, then, panicking, willing to hurt his friend if it meant getting her _off,_ and maybe that was his seventh mistake. It didn’t hurt her, not in any meaningful way, and it certainly didn’t snap her out of her eerily silent, hungry, determined decimation of his clothing, but it did make her pin both his wrists above his head with one of her impossibly strong hands. Her other hand sliced open his pants as easily as she’d sliced open his shirt, and he started shouting again, begging, crying. Please, fuck, oh god please, Allura, don’t do this to him, oh god, he cried, shouted, pleaded. If she heard him through the haze of her own lust, the begging fell on deaf ears. 

Her hand was too goddamned _hot_ on his cock, and he sobbed and arched up under her, pinned beneath her hand and legs. The thrust just made her eyes flutter, her mouth open, breathing heavily, noisily, her flyaway hair that escaped her bun framing her face in a way that would’ve been desperately attractive if Hunk had seen it in literally any other situation.

That was the worst part, thought the muted, distant part of Hunk that wasn’t involved in the situation, that was detached from the panicking, crying part of himself that controlled his struggling body. He would’ve agreed to this, if she had asked. She was gorgeous, and he liked her, he _trusted_ her, thought she was funny and brilliant and diplomatic. He would’ve been happy to, would’ve flustered but jumped at the chance.

But here he was, clothes torn, the back of his head throbbing where the injury from hitting his head against the floor would soon ache, as soon as the adrenaline let him feel that sort of thing, pinned beneath a girl who couldn’t, or simply chose not to hear him when he begged her to stop. Her hand stroked up and down his cock, rolling her hips with the motions of his body and he bucked and tried to get her off, tears rolling freely down his face.

The human body is a traitorous thing, and he was half hard by the time she decided she wanted to do something else. She released him and stood, and his monkey brain didn’t hesitate to send him scrambling away, to the nearest door, trying to escape. But she was the alien with holy blood, and he was the human that she wanted. Of course the door did not open.

Hunk hadn’t liked horror movies to begin with.

He turned from the door, looking back to his aggressor, and found her naked as the day she was born, the only exceptions were her circlet and the hair tie barely keeping her bun in place. And of course, of course Altean junk was nothing like the human variety. She had a pussy, it looked like, but from it bloomed five tentacles, spread like a flower and ribbed. The room went even darker and Hunk staggered back two steps, sliding along the door, but then Allura was on him again, breathing hard and smelling even stronger now that her clothes were off. She grabbed two fistfuls of hair and forced him to kiss her, and once again his hands were worthless as he scrabbled and struggled against her, trying to get her off. But she grabbed one of his hands and forced it onto one breast, still never letting him yank his head back from the kiss, and he sobbed against her mouth. She shoved him back, over the lip of the couch and then tumbling onto it, and the powerlessness of his own body wrenched another sob out of him. No one could hear him. No one could get in through those doors. It was just him and Allura and her too-hot body pressed up against him, her lips on his jaw and neck and chest and her hand on his dick again, even as he tried to push her away by the shoulders. 

He begged her to stop, begged her to just tell him why she was doing this, begged just to beg. Empty “pleases” flew past his lips but she didn’t give one single damn.

Her cunt was wet and fat and stretchy, and she sat down on his cock with the loudest moan he’d ever heard, the first real _noise_ she’d made since he touched her that first time. And she kept making noises, absolutely obscene noises, little “ah”s as her body sank down on his dick, eager hums and sharp gasps and hungry groans while she moved, her body lifting and sinking even as he pushed at her ass and stomach and the couch, trying to claw his way out. She apparently did not give two shits about what he was doing, as long as she was on his cock, and she ran her clawed hands over his chest, under his torn shirt, hot as fire on his skin. 

She kissed him again, pinning him down, biting his lip in return for biting her lip as hard as he could. He broke the skin, but it didn’t deter her, just made her groan with that desperate hunger and snap her hips down faster. One of the tentacle-like appendages crawled up his stomach, two circled around his balls and squeezed in rhythm to the motion of her hips, and the other two crept down, slick with whatever lubricant Altean bodies produced, into the cleft of his ass. He tried to beg no, not there too, please, but her mouth was all over his, and then his throat, fangs dangerously close to a lethal part of his body. His begging choked to a stop as her fangs scraped two thin lines down his neck, and her tongue pressed up against each, tasting his blood, all the while her hips going up and down, up and down, riding his cock as those tentacles crept ever closer to his asshole.

He sobbed, high pitched and terrified, when they started to push in. His treacherous dick twitched inside her body as they did, signals of pleasure woven tightly together with the fear, by this point. It felt awful, but somehow he was still aroused. He hated it, he was scared, he didn’t want this, but his fucking body got hotter, got harder, reacted the way she ever so clearly wanted his body to. 

The tentacles moved too fast, pain making Hunk scream again, making him writhe under her, and she just gasped with pleasure and pulled them out to thrust in again, clearly wanting him to keep bucking his hips.

And that was another horrible part of this: Hunk did. And he did it fast enough to prove that what he said as he begged her to stop was true. He’d do it himself, he would, just stop thrusting into him like that, please, it hurt, please. She didn’t stop thrusting, but at least she quit doing it quite so hard, and Hunk sobbed as she squeezed two handfuls of the fat on his chest and he quit fighting back. He thrust up into her, wanting it to stop, and if she wouldn’t stop then just please, please get it over with.

When she came it was loud, and he, to his absolute horror, came with her. Her body squeezed around his cock, the tentacles in his ass and around his balls twisting in a way that his brain somehow took to mean pleasure, and his faithless body orgasmed even as quiet pleas for her to stop still fell softly from his lips. The tentacles and the ribbing of her cunt milked him, making sure his body gave her everything she wanted, and then a sharp sting along the underside of his belly set the world dark.

He woke up in a healing pod, with a grave looking Coran resting on a stool nearby.

Coran answered all his questions, about Altean heat, about Allura’s altered state of being, about—if what Hunk remembered had really happened. Coran apologized, blamed himself. Said he should’ve paid better attention to the age Allura had gotten to, blamed his sentimentalism, his persistent view of Allura as the little girl he’d helped raise barring him from seeing how old she’d gotten. He hadn’t made the proper preparations, this was his failing as the adult of the castle, so please, Hunk, don’t begrudge Allura. She was hating herself enough over this.

Hunk moved to set a hand on Coran’s shoulder, but pulled it back before contact was made. Assured him, with a smile he didn’t feel, that it was fine. His mistake for forgetting that Allura wasn’t human and treating her like she was. He should’ve known better.


End file.
